


Remember That Time With the Guys Night Out?

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: <i>Now that Finn's single, he's got offers coming at him from everywhere — cheerleaders, Rachel, random girls all around the school, even teachers, and April Rhodes somehow found out and got his number too — and needs a guys' night with the Glee dudes and some of the less dickish football guys. The night ends with him having sex with Kurt, though. Bonus points if one of the other guys is the cuse of their getting together (accidentally or on purpose), and it'd be awesome if it wasn't just Kurt throwing himself at him that makes it happen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Time With the Guys Night Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee_kink_meme.

Him and Quinn have been together for like, ever. Like, he really hasn't dated any other girls because Quinn pretty much sunk her claws into him when they were in Jr. High and that was it for him. He's kissed a couple of other girls but Quinn's the only girl he's kinda...yeah.

But now that they're broken up, it's like all these girls are jumping to get to him before anyone else can take him first. Rachel keeps bringing him cookies and while they're like, sweet and delicious and chocolatey, but she gives him these creepy, wanna-be hooker eyes when she hands them over, so it's weird. And pretty much kills any boner he gets when he sees how low cut her shirt is, and he can totally see down at her boobs.

And then there's Tina and Mercedes who keep doing these weird, kind of scary ballads and try to give him lapdances while they sing to him. And like, they're really good singers but Tina's weirdly quiet when she's not singing and Mercedes would probably like, kill him if he put one foot out of line. Like, he thinks she's awesome but she'd be a scary girlfriend. And Matt, he totally has the hots for her, and Finn isn't a dick like Puck and wouldn't try to steal her away from Matt.

So yeah. And April Rhodes, that scary old lady, she somehow got his cell number (probably from fucking Puck) and she keeps leaving him these really creepy messages on his voicemail. Like, maybe she thinks she's a phone sex operator or something? But his mom found out and took away his cell, which was kind of good because he keeps getting weird phone calls from all sorts of girls.

"I just don't want another girlfriend, you know? Like, what if she gets pregnant or something?" Finn sighs and rests his head in his hands.

"Dude, you know what you need?" Matt snaps his fingers. "Man's night out. No chicks, no drama. Just a bunch of dudes, some beers..."

"Bowling!" Finn jumps out of his chair. "We should go bowling!"

"Uh...."

"Yeah, yeah! Us and like, the guys from Glee!" Finn claps his hands together. Hells yeah, a night of bowling with just the guys.

"And maybe some of the guys from the football team? Well, the one's who still talk to us?" Matt suggusts. "And my dad has a van, we can borrow it and Artie can totally come!"

"Dude, yes!" Finn holds his fist out for Matt to bump. "Oh this is gonna be epic. Dude's night out!"

&amp;&amp;&amp;

It's pretty awesome. Kurt and Artie and Mike come, and Jason and Other Mike, from the football team, they come too, cause they're cool and don't really care if Finn's in Glee. He's still pissed at Puck, but Mike tells him that Puck's like, doing his pool cleaning shit or something. Finn doesn't care, cause he's in a van, squished in next to Kurt, and Matt's playing some awesome classic 80s music, so it's pretty much the best thing ever.

Except without booze or porn.

"Alright, time to get you shitfaced!" Other Mike pulls out a handle of...well something, Finn's not really sure, but everyone in the van is yelling and Mike starts passing the bottle around.

Kurt grabs the bottle before Finn can and takes a long swing. He makes a face, looking kinda like he has to poop or something, before he wipes the back of his mouth with his hand. "Oh, that is just horrible. Mike, I really hope you didn't pay too much for this. I could clean the floor with this."

Other Mike flips him off and Kurt purses his lips at him as he passes the bottle onto Finn. "Time and place, baby. You know I like strong men," Kurt says, fluttering his eyebrows.

The rest of the car bursts into laughter when Other Mike leans over from the front seat and puckers up.

"Hey hey hey! Dudes, this is just a little too gay for me!" Matt waves his hands from the front seat.

"Yeah yeah, cause you suckin' on Mike's dick isn't a little too gay for you?" Other Mike shoots back.

"Hey!" Mike hits Other Mike on the arm. The car's quiet for a minute before Mike smirks at all of them. "It's not Matt's fault he's just a natural cocksucker."

It kinda gets crazy in the car after that, with Mike and Other Mike calling each other butt pirates and penis lickers, and Kurt and Artie are just laughing and Matt's hitting Mike with his hands, laughing too hard to focus on the road. Jason's sitting in the back with Artie, making little hand job motions with his hand.

Finn's laughing so hard he's got tears coming out of his eyes, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder with a bottle of booze between his knees. Yeah, this is totally what he needed.

"Okay, Okay." Kurt shushes everyone. "Can we all just acknowledge that I am not the gayest person in the car right now?"

"Yeah, how's that make you feel, Matty?" Other Mike grabs the bottle from Finn to take another sip.

"Sorry Mike, I can't hear you over the sound of Finn's cock in your throat."

"Oooooh...burn!" Jason waves his hand at Finn. "Now pass the booze back here, you selfish, booze hogging fuckers."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Finn's like, totally trashed by the time they make it to bowling. His stomach hurts from laughing too hard and the room's kind of spinning a little, but that could just be from the disco ball in the bowling alley. Matt makes up the teams and Finn's stuck with Kurt and Matt, and poor Artie's stuck keeping score.

"I'm pretty sure I'm drunk," Artie says when Finn brings it up. "Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but this place isn't exactly built for wheelchair bowling."

Finn blinks his eyes a few times, Artie's face swimming a little. "There's wheelchair bowling?"

Artie giggles and pushes his glasses up on his nose. "Not exactly. Anyway, I am perfectly fine with keeping score. At least until the room stops spinning."

"Alright ladies, what shall we call ourselves? Team Fabulous?" Kurt sashays up to both of them.

"Team Finn-bulous?" Finn grins and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him close. Kurt smells like, really good. Finn's never noticed before. Huh.

"Oh sweetie, just no. How about Team Single Ladies?" Kurt leans closer and giggles a little. "Cause you're a single lady now?"

Finn grins and pulls him closer. "That's right! No chicks tonight!" Finn throws his free arm up in the air. "No chicks for us! And definitely not for you! 'Cause you like penis...penises? What's the word?"

"Oh, you are so drunk right now!" Kurt giggles and holds Finn's head between his hands.

"You're right, I totally am!"

&amp;&amp;&amp;

They get kicked out of the bowling alley about an hour after they get there. Finn doesn't really care though, because Matt shoves them all back in his van and they go back to Other Mike's place, cause his parents are gone for the weekend.

"You fuckface, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Matt punches his arm.

They end up in Other Mike's living room and he somehow ends up squished with Kurt on the loveseat, Kurt practically sitting in his lap. But no one's saying anything, just passing around beers and Kurt honest to god, asks for a glass with ice in it and pours himself something from Other Mike's mom's liquor cabinet.

"I am not drinking cheap beer. It's so not worth the calories." Kurt settles on Finn's lap and well. It's nice. In his drunken haze, Finn knows that Kurt smells nice and he's warm and...he's getting hard. Oh, this is bad.

"Okay Kurt, I have to know." Mike points a finger. "What's it like?"

Kurt shifts on Finn's lap and rests his arm around Finn's shoulder. It's like he's...snuggling or something. It's kinda nice.

"What's what like?" Kurt takes a sip.

"You know. You've gotten some action, right?"

"Mmm, not so much. I'm very picky."

Finn holds on Kurt a little tighter. It kinda bugs him, thinking about Kurt maybe hooking up with other dudes. Like, he knows that Kurt has this big crush on him, cause it's kinda just out there, but just thinking about Kurt with another dude just pisses him off.

"So dude, you're a..." Matt trails off. "C'mon, no one?"

Kurt shakes his head and fixes his hair. "McKninley isn't exactly brimming with out and proud guys. Besides, everyone experiments in college."

"Dude, that's like three years away! Won't your dick fall off if you know..."

"Oh sweetie, I'm still using it, trust me." Kurt winks. "I'm just not gonna roll over for anyone you know. It's gonna take a real man for that."

Finn swallows. A real man?

Other Mike pulls out his Wii and Matt says they have to play Rock Band and Kurt's off his lap just like that. Finn pouts and watches Kurt team up with Matt and Mike, scrolling through songs. Kurt over at him.

"Finn, c'mon. Eye of the Tiger?" Kurt waves the Wii controller. "You know you want too..."

Okay, he totally wants to. Eye of the Tiger is like his favorite shower song. He even has an awesome dance that goes with him.

Finn doesn't really remember much after that. They sing a shitton of songs, Kurt singing along with him. Other Mike passes around more beer and Finn loses track of what exactly his hands are doing.

Mostly because the next thing he knows, he's hoisting up Kurt to sit on the kitchen counter and they're making out. Like, really fucking making out, with tongues and Kurt's hands pulling at Finn's pants and shoving his hand down to grab at his dick. Kurt's making these little soft noises and Finn groans, trying to stay quiet in case the guys hear them. Kurt wraps his legs around Finn's waist and grinds his, fuck, his dick against Finn's and it feels so good. Finn can feel his eyes rolling back as Kurt jerks him off and he thinks, _mailman, mailman_ before Kurt's hand just totally stops.

"Not so fast..." Kurt whispers into his ear. He sucks the lobe into his mouth and pulls away. He kisses Finn's jaw before pushing his head back and kissing his mouth, sliding his tongue into Finn's mouth and _Christ_, he has to be practicing with someone to be this good.

"Kurt, c'mon."

"Over here." Kurt pushes Finn back and jumps off the counter. He walks backward, pulling Finn along until they're in front of a closed door, which Kurt pushes open.

It must be like a guest room or something, but Finn doesn't really have time to think of anything beyond that because Kurt's shoving him onto his back on the bed and crawling on top of him.

It's nothing like when him and Quinn used to do this. For one, his pants are still unzipped and now Kurt's sliding his hand inside again, trying to push Finn's jeans down. Finn lifts his hips long enough for Kurt to push down his jeans and boxers, moaning as his cock pops out. Kurt makes a little noise again and kisses Finn's neck, humping Finn's leg.

"God, you're so hot," Kurt mumbles and he leans back, pulling his shirt over his head. "You know how long I've thought about this?"

Finn pants and shakes his head. "Long time?"

Kurt laughs a little and pushes Finn's shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. Kurt's jeans are rubbing against his dick, and god, it just feels so good.

"Really long time."

Finn bites his lip as he helps Kurt push his own jeans down off his hips. His dick juts out, leaking out from the tip and Finn freezes. It's another guys cock, and Finn's like...fuck, he wants to jerk Kurt off, get his mouth on it, fucking anything.

"I've been thinking about it too," Finn moans and tilts his head back as Kurt sucks on his neck. "You have, god, you have awesome hands."

Kurt laughs against his skin and grinds his dick against Finn's. It feels so fucking good and he can feel himself on the verge of coming everywhere. Kurt wraps his hand around the base of Finn's dick and shakes his head.

"No way. There's a reason we all went out like this tonight."

Kurt's leaning over the edge of the bed and Finn takes a moment to appreciate the view, checking out his very pale, white ass and his lean torso. It's kinda hot. Kurt pops back up and drops something on the bed.

It's a condom.

"Uh, Kurt..."

"You were getting laid tonight, no matter what. The guys just decided it should be me." Kurt shrugs and grabs the lube. "I'll just do this part myself."

"Do what..." Finn bites back a moan when he sees exactly what Kurt means.

'Cause Kurt's squirting lube over a couple of his fingers before he reaches down to his ass. Finn leans up on his elbows so he can watch Kurt slide his fingers into his ass, one and then two, stretching himself for Finn. Kurt moans and leans his head back, rocking against his hand, and damn, Finn is never going to forget this.

"Just gimme a minute," Kurt mumbles and pulls his fingers out. He squirts more lube on them and reaches back down again, and Finn can see Kurt sliding in three fingers this time.

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and that includes the time Quinn let him feel her boobs through her shirt. Kurt's making these little moan-ey noises and he can see Kurt's hand presses into his ass, watches Kurt's mouth open and close.

"Oh god..." Finn moans and reaches down to wrap his hand around the base of his dick. There's no way he's going to last long enough to actually...

"Okay, I think I'm good." Kurt grabs the condom and fumbles with it. His hands must still be all slippery from the lube, so Finn grabs it from him and rips it open. He rolls it down onto his dick, trying not to squeeze to much and come too fast. Kurt reaches over and wraps his hand around Finn's dick, pumping his hand a couple times before pulling away.

Kurt straddles him and rests his hands on Finn's chest as he sets himself over Finn's dick. He looks up at looks Finn right in the eye as he slides down, Finn's cock catching at the rim of his ass before it slides inside. Finn bites his lip and thinks really fucking digusting thoughts like Puck making out with Mr. Shue as Kurt sinks down slowly, making a face when he's all the way inside.

"Are you..."

Kurt pants and lifts his hips, sliding up a little bit before he slides back down. He shakes his head and moves his hands to rest on either side of Finn's head.

"It just...I need a minute."

Finn leans up and presses his mouth against Kurt's, trying to not think about his dick, which is inside of _Kurt_, all hot and tight and fucking awesome. Kurt lifts his hips again and presses down a little harder this time. Finn can't, doesn't want to move because he's gonna come. Kurt's moving slowly, like he's getting used to how it feels and he's still got that look on his face like it kinda hurts. Finn wraps his hands around Kurt's hips and Kurt moans as he moves a little faster.

It's...it's so good. Kurt's so tight around him and he's moaning and biting his lip. Kurt's just so into it, sinking down and letting Finn fill him up. Finn can't help himself and thrusts up a little bit and Kurt moans. He does it again and he can feel Kurt tighten around him and that's it, he's done.

He comes, his vision going black for a minute as he empties into the condom. He can still hear Kurt moaning and just as he's coming down, things coming into view around him, he can see Kurt jerking himself off. He's still buried inside of Kurt and Kurt's stroking himself fast, his hand pumping his dick as he moans. He comes all over Finn's stomach and his hands, moaning and leaning his head back, baring his neck.

"Holy shit." Finn can feel his dick twitching a little at Kurt all spread out and shit, looking fucking hot.

"Oh my ass." Kurt makes a face and slowly sits up. Finn can feel his dick sliding out as Kurt moves. Kurt falls down onto the bed next to him, whimpering when he hits the mattress.

"You okay?" Finn glances over at Kurt and pushes Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

"Hurts a little." Kurt winces and Finn rubs his arm a little.

"So that was really the plan? Get me laid tonight?"

Kurt smiles and moves a little closer. "Mmm, wasn't my idea to make it me. That was totally Matt."

Finn rolls his eyes and snuggles a little closer. Though he'd totally deny snuggling.

He just had sex with _Kurt_. And he managed to not come like, too fast.

"Sweetie, stop thinking and go to sleep. Well, after you get me a towel."

The next morning, Finn and Kurt walk into the kitchen and half the guys are there. They take one look at them and Matt throws his arms in the air.

"I'm the man!"


End file.
